User talk:The blue blur
Welcome! Hi The blue blur -- we are excited to have Bubble Bobble Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bubble Bobble Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ... What the hell is Bubble Bobble? 15:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) sysop Let me have it please, I think I know how to change the logo. -- 16:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! HeLLo TBB its Heffo, hows it goin?!--'MỸŠŦЄЯỸ ' TALK 05:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I can help you, u can make me a sysop if you want, I can help with the technical stuff.--'MỸŠŦЄЯỸ ' TALK 06:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:55, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Blur! How's it going? Nice wiki. Mind if I get a shot at sysop? Or maybe bureaucrat? Don't worry, I've got these positions before. Oh, and sorry bout your RfR on Smashwiki. Maybe next time. Toon Ganondorf (t ' :So...are you going to promote me? Or do I have to do something first? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' Hai der If you want me to, I can help "pimp" this wiki by editing all the MediaWiki stuff, I don't mean just the site notice, I mean pimping this wiki and making it unique from other wikis. Of course, to do this, I need t3h ph1r3, A.K.A. adminship. I can give you some examples if you don't really trust me.Smoreking(T) ' 13:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hurummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Sure.'Smoreking(T) ' 15:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/cd-i/images/5/53/Sdfgasdjfeshjo%3Bfgds.PNG Sure for the brawl, and I'll request the wiki right now.'Smoreking(T) ' 16:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) NVM, already made.'Smoreking(T) ' 16:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) http://unsmash.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Yeah. And I'll start pimpin' now.'Smoreking(T) ' 16:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What do we do here? What exactly is Bubble Bobble? And how can I contribute?--SMDC5000 19:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Wanna brawl? I need to se your "style of control". And go to your proboards more often lol.'Smoreking(T) ' 13:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) K. Who's your new main?'Smoreking(T) ' 15:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I can keep it a secret sure. And train with me as Falco. You could use improvement.'Smoreking(T) ' 15:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) That's okay. Why should that be a secret? I recommend using the GC though. If you can RAR(SW it) with TL, you'd be better, and it's easier to chain grab with Falco using it.'Smoreking(T) ' 15:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) See if you can get on later(not now, I'm doing an English project), and I'll help you train with Falco and the GC controller.'Smoreking(T) ' 15:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) That's the point of training though.'Smoreking(T) ' 15:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I'll tell you when I'm done with my project, and then we'll see if you can get on and train.'Smoreking(T) ' 15:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) K Yuppers Yuppers.'Smoreking(T) ' 16:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Can't, friends over.'Smoreking(T) ' 17:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) We're playing Sims:Bustin' out right now, and my Wii overheated.'Smoreking(T) ' 17:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) GET TO THE WIFI QUICKLY NAO BOI.'Smoreking(T) ' 16:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) K. After the brawls, I'll try to write a mini-guide for you based on where you need improvement.'Smoreking(T) ' 16:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Those were fun, and I'll start writing the mini-guide.'Smoreking(T) ' 17:55, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Screw it, I'll just give general advice. # If you're going to use Toon Link, use a GC controller and wavebounce. # As for Falco, use a GC, it's easier to chain grab with # I used some characters in a specific way to test various aspects of your style. :*The Ganondorf one on Delfino Plaza was to see how you react to slower attacks and when the opponent is in landing/ending lag. Frankly, you didn't do so good. I used Warlock Punch more often to test this. Instead of waiting for me to finish and have ending lag where you could have gotten me, you tried to get me while I was charging. You ran into the attack more than you stopped it. Instead, wait for the attack to end, and punish me during the ending lag. :*The IC one was to see how you go against grab-happy IC's. This one was important because, frankly, it's how most IC players use them. In that case, you don't want to go up and directly hit them with a smash attack. You want to space, and attack when they're open. As Falco, you can use the laser or reflector, then hit them quickly. I'll add more late, I g2g. 'Smoreking(T) ' 18:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) lol your Falco is terrible 20:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, I might try some techniques on you, and I'll show you what wavebouncing and RAR are like.'Smoreking(T) ' 13:04, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, my name list was full, so I was deleting all of them.'Smoreking(T) ' 13:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I was hosting, who are you brawling?'Smoreking(T) ' 13:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) This is BNK. At the rate you're going, anyone can beat you. Be thankful that you're still on my roster, and that I'm not a douchebag like Shade (who I'm guessing you beat senseless enough to make him erase you???). Be careful who you talk to lol ;3 13:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) LOL Don't promote that dumb fuck Toon Ganondorf to SysOp. You'll regret it... make me one instead and I'll see what I can do to help out. All TG will do is ban people. 13:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL :Sandbagging is not a "john". Sandbagging is what you do in friendlies; you don't need to try. Now, if you request some SERIOUSlies from me, I will try my best. I will use my mains and you will use yours, NOT Falco. Plus I think a little Mario vs. Sonic would be epic, since they basically have a 50/50 match-up lol. Adressing the whole mains thing... yeah, yeah, '''no'. Your best is probably Toon Link and Sonic. Your R.O.B. and Falco aren't even close to good, and if you keep switching your mains like you're doing you will suck ass with all of them in no time. I try to tell that to Cheezperson, but he won't listen and that's why he's having trouble improving. Just trust me on this, I'm basically the only one you can trust atm. SK and I are gonna help with your improvement, and not abandon you like Shade the short-tempered douchenozzle. <333 16:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) BRAWL NAO Smoreking(T) ''' 16:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) NAO BRAWL.Smoreking(T) ''' 16:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) howdy hi i hate BNK do you hate him too btw your name is really gay but we can work together to take down bnk 16:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) im not BNK i hate him why would i be him anyway look just listen 15:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC)